paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam
Sam Is the leader of the SNOW Patrol and is the No. 1 member. Being inspired by the PAW Patrol she wanted to help in the snowy weather so she made the SNOW Patrol. Same was raised on a small country farm with her family raised up with her young brother being born when she was 10 years old. Sam started the SNOW Patrol when she was 16 years old and founded it after seeing all the accidents happening on the mountain. She picked out every single pup on the team and some of those pups have found her way to her as well to join. Goliath a Siberian Husky that Sam raised was the second member of the SNOW patrol and is a back up leader if something were to happen to Sam. Sam had help build their cabin that is nearly like the lookout only more cozy when it comes to bunking in for the night. The SNOW Patrol is a really skilled team of pups for those that have never met them. They are highly looked up to from the skiers of the SnowPort Ski Resort and the town of SnowPort. They always know what to do in a situation when the town and ski resort are about to be covered in a blizzard and they keep all the town residents calm. The SNOW Patrol are also the Weather team being sure that the day to come is sunny for a good day of skiing. Being so far up north it barely warm. She's very calm, but when put under a little to much stress she needs to be alone for a while. She is very helpful and know's all mountain paths like the back of her hand. When one person get's lost or needs to find their way around she's the one to go to. Sam is very intelligent and has trained every one of the SNOW Patrol pups for their proper job. With the little help from she created the vehicles for the SNOW Patrol pups. She knows the solutions for each mission they go on from someone being trapped in the middle of a frozen lake to those that are lost and missing on the mountain. Sam has white skin, brown hair that is usually always in a ponytail that is held by a red hair tie, with brown eyes. She wears a red, white, yellow, and blue vest that covers a white short-sleeved shirt. She also wears blue jeans and has black snow boots that keep her legs dry. Mine *Pup Pup Match Up *A PUPciting Announcement *The Day Has Arrived Made by others *'To come soon...' CatchPhrases *"The SNOW Patrol is on the go!" *"When freezing winds blow, the SNOW Patrol will show." Fun Facts *Sam hates small places so she is Claustrophobic *She puts the pups first and their health *Before and after every mission she makes sure the gadgets are working properly *Sam was apart of her High schools ice skating team being able to skate since she was a little girl Crush Same grows a crush on Jake ever since they were in high school together. She still talks to him from SnowPort every once and a while. Puppupmatchup.jpg|Pic made by me Ryder along with the SNOW Patrol and PAW Patrol and with some help from Katie set up a date for Sam and Jake~ This is only the Sketch BTW colored version as well as the story will be posted soon~ Puppupmatchup_2.png|Colored version of my Sketch~ I entirely love how it came out~!!! SamXJake Valentine's Day.png|A Valentine's day Sketch I made of Sam and Jake~ >w< oc sam AT.png|An AT with iEnterContests on dA she made a pic of Sam as long as I enter one of her collabs~ Digitized by her and eyes colored, but rest colored by me~ Sam_redesign_.jpg|thumb|Sam's new redesign will digitize once I get home Samantha.png|sam's old version Samnewlook.png|Sam's old ref pic, changing it Category:Fanon Category:Sister Category:Relative to Ryder Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Female Category:Current Generation Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:SNOW Patrol Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:Girl Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon